Possibilities
by ncis.is.the.best
Summary: Life can go many different ways. How many paths could Tony go down? Parody/spoof.
1. Opening

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own NCIS.

Hey guys. This is my first try at a fanfiction like this so I hope you like it. It's part parody/spoof and part romance.

The first chapter is an opening and the rest of the chapter are alternate endings and possibilities to this opening. Some are serious, some are just for fun so if they seem very ridiculous its probably a spoof.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tony flicked his indicator on and turned the corner. He was driving as slow as he could, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. It was not that he didn't want to what he was about to do. He wanted it more than anything in the world. He just feared rejection. He feared that his heart would be broken and he would be forced to pick up the pieces once again, just as it had been after Jeanne. _Jeanne._ He thought of the woman that had made him that man he was today. He was a changed person. His preferences had changes somewhat and he was no longer that skirt-chaser that he once was. He knew what he wanted now. He thought of the moment when he would say those words, those three little words. Tony marveled at how three small words could have such meaning.

Turning into the driveway of the apartment block, Tony cut the engine and pulled down the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and flicked the mirror back up. It was now or never.

Tony felt the cold metal under his hands as he opened the car door and stepped out, the bitter winter wind immediately whipping his face. He pulled his coat more tightly around his body and walked slowly up to the door, thinking of the times he had felt white-hot jealousy coursing through his veins for this person. Tony closed his eyes and raised his hand to the door, knocking three times. After a couple of moments the door opened inward and Tony saw the person that he had always dreamed about. There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes.

"Tony."

* * *

A/N: So that's the start. Will put the first possibility up soon. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Withdrawal Symptoms

(Insert disclaimer here.)

So this is the first possibility.

And for anyone that didn't realise, this one is a spoof.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes. _

"_Tony."_

* * *

"Tony." Gibbs said sternly, looking down on the younger agent.

Tony stumbled over his words. "Gibbs, I… uh… I… It's just that…" He trailed off under Gibbs' glare. Tony knew that he needed to get those three words out into the open.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony looked up resolutely. He needed to do this. It was only three small words. "Gibbs," Tony said, looking his boss in the eyes. "I need coffee." There. It was done.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Tony gulped. "It's just that all the shops are closed and I ran out." Tony closed his eyes tightly and squeezed a tear out of the corner of his eye. "You were the only person I thought to come to." Tony's voice climbed a few octaves and he struggled to fight back the tears.

Gibbs' expression softened and he opened his door wider. "It's okay, Tony. You can come inside."

Tony smiled gratefully and walked into Gibbs' house, a house that he had been in many times before. "Thanks, boss. I really appreciate this."

Gibbs returned the smile. "No problem, Tony."

Then they both drank coffee into the night and didn't sleep for the next three days.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should keep going with this. Remember this is just purely for entertainment and not to be taken too seriously.

* * *


	3. Obvious

Disclaimer: As usual.

This is very random and would never happen in a million years, but hey..

Who said a bit of random silliness wasn't good sometimes. :).

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes. _

"_Tony."_

* * *

"Tony." Ziva said in surprise when she opened her front door and saw her partner standing there. She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Ziva," Tony hesitated, "I need to tell you something." _Just three small words._

Ziva sighed. "Oh come on, Tony," she rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Tony looked at Ziva confusedly. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Ziva laughed and slapped Tony lightly on the cheek. "It is obvious, and the answer is no."

Tony looked even more confused. "I haven't even said anything."

Ziva put one hand on her hip and shook her head. "You are going to tell me that you love me and that you want us to be together. I am trying to tell you no."

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "What? How did you know that?" He shook his head, "and why would you say no?"

Ziva smiled. "Like I said, it is obvious," she paused briefly before continuing, "and there are several reasons why I would say no." Ziva put one finger up, "One, I am Jewish. You are not." She put a second finger up, "two, I am an assassin. You are an agent." She put her third finger up, "three, I am hot." Ziva looked Tony up and down, "You are not." Ziva was about to go on when Tony put his hand up to stop her. This was definitely not going how he had planned. Not in the slightest.

"Woah, Ziva!" Tony said, "hold on."

Ziva looked confused. "What would I hold on to?"

Tony shook his head and realized something. "You've thought about this a lot."

"Yes." Ziva admitted, "I was trying to think of the nicest way to reject you."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "If this was the best you came up with I give you a D minus."

Ziva leant on the doorframe, "Yes, I gave up on being nice. I decided to go for blunt."

Tony laughed bitterly. "Well you definitely achieved that."

Ziva sighed, combing her hand through her hair. "I would apologize, but that would be a sign of weakness."

"Ouch." Tony said, trying to bring some humor to the otherwise awkward situation. "Well I do have one good asset."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?"

Tony grinned. "I'm an excellent kisser."

Ziva smiled. "True."

Then Tony took Ziva into his arms and kissed her.

"Very true," Ziva said, slightly out of breath. "Maybe I'll reconsider." She stepped back and opened the door a little wider. Tony grinned and stepped in.

"I can live with that."

* * *

A/N: Like I said. Would NEVER happen. ha. Please review.


	4. Three Word Sentences

Disclaimer: As usual.

Well this is kind of ridiculous.

Okay... who am I kidding. This is COMPLETELY ridiculous.

Anyways...

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes. _

"_Tony."_

* * *

"Tony?" McGee said in confusion.

"Well hello McGee," Tony said happily. "I am here. How are you?"

McGee furrowed his brow. There was something about Tony that just seemed… odd. "Are you feeling okay, Tony?"

"Why yes, McGee," Tony grinned. "I am good. How about you?"

McGee looked and Tony in realization. "Why are you speaking in only three word sentences?"

Tony cocked his head to one side. "I am not."

McGee sighed. "You did it again, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Did I, McGee?"

McGee clenched his teeth. "Yes! Tony, just stop it and tell why you are here."

Tony crossed his arm in defiance. "No, I won't."

McGee went to close the door. "Good bye, Tony."

Tony jammed his foot in the door. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not." McGee threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Go home," he said and slammed the door in Tony's face.

Tony sighed and left McGee's house. "Well that sucked," he muttered before pulling out his phone. "I need pizza."

* * *

A/N: ha. ridiculous.. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Forensic Evidence

Disclaimer: As usual.

Can anyone say SPOOF!

This is really random and just kind of came to me while writing my other fic, Denying It.

Anyway.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes. _

"_Tony." _

* * *

"Tony!" Abby screeched, pulling him into her arms. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Tony felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as Abby squeezed him harder.

"I, uh…" he stumbled on his words and ran out of air, as he started to see spots before hi eyes.

"Come on, Tony," Abby said cheerfully. "Spit it out."

Tony suddenly fell unconscious in Abby's arms, for lack of air from her tight hug.

Abby struggled under the extra weight and dropped him roughly on her doorstep, watching as he sunk to the ground lifelessly.

"Well that's not good," she muttered, before cheering up in a sudden realisation. "I _knew_ that my skill in removing all forensic evidence would come in handy one day!"

Abby grinned and began to drag Tony's body into the house. "Finally, a test subject."

* * *

A/N: RANDOM. What did you think? Bad or otherwise? Review and tell me.


	6. Exceeded Limit

Disclaimer: as usual.

Just some more randomness.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes. _

"_Anthony."_

* * *

"Anthony, how nice to see you." Ducky greeted Tony.

Tony took a deep breath. Just three small words. "I just wanted to say that I hate your dogs and I hate your mother. I also think it's weird that you talk to bodies and that you may have some deep-seeded psychological problem, although I must admit that some of your stories do have potential so…" Tony trailed off in realization. "Crap," he muttered. "I exceeded my three word sentence limit. Can we start again?"

Ducky looked down at Tony, turned away and slammed the door.

Tony smiled. "You know what? I think I like him better angry," he decided, turned and left Ducky's house.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Random enough? Review.

* * *


	7. An Ass

Disclaimer: Bleh...

Random, stupid, 51 word drabble.

I got bored and was feeling pissed at Vance. Sue me.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_There was a moment of silence where the two people just stared, searching each other's eyes._

"_Agent DiNozzo."_

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Tony just smiled. "You're an ass."

_Man it felt good to get those three words out of his system._

* * *

A/N: I warned you. Review.

* * *


End file.
